JONAS sister?
by livemusiclove14
Summary: Hey people. it's the same story, just re-uploaded cause I had to make some changes. I DONT OWN THE JONAS BROTHERS, though I wish I did...lol
1. C1 introductions

**Okay so this is my first Fan fic, so please dont be mean...I appreciate constructive criticism but dont like...bash me or anything...I'm going to be brutally honest with you, I dreamed this in two different parts...and thought it would be cool to make a story out of it so...enjoy :) and uhm I know it says Lucas, but like, pretend that they have a TV show too...the Lucas Brothers play themselves on JONAS...Thanks to ****Destined Jonas for the info, I didn't know that you couldn't put them as the Jonas Brothers so...yeah...thanks :) **

**JONAS…Sister?**

**Chapt. 1**

There I was, waiting in line for my table to be ready. My best friend and her boyfriend set me up on a blind double date with them. Oh Joy... I shifted my weight to my right side, letting the emblem of my sneakers show. I looked down at my outfit; light grey and white horizontally striped shirt, dark navy skinny jeans and blue canvas converse running shoes. That's when I heard the guy behind me whisper to his companion "I've always wanted a pair of blue converse..." I smirked a little, what straight guy wants a pair of blue converse? I turned my head to glance over my shoulder, pretending to look for my blind date, but I really checked out the guys behind me and noticed what they were wearing. Both were wearing dark skinny jeans, one had a blue and white plaid shirt on with...neon green converse and the other was wearing a purple and white plaid shirt with a purple sweater over it and of course, purple converse. The dude looked like a bruise; purple and black...Nice. I turned back to face the front and muttered "nice shoes" just loud enough for them to hear me. I heard one chuckle lightly as he muttered "you too" back to me. I rolled my eyes at him, even though he couldn't see.

Wow this restaurant was busy, My best friend and her bf were making out behind the wall, thinking I didn't know, but boy I knew how my best friend thought. The line inched forward ever so slightly and I took my hand out of my pocket to check the time. I felt a small tap on my shoulder, when I turned around, I came face to face with none other and Joe Lucas of JONAS. HE was the one in purple, and I called him a bruise?! REAL nice... That's when I realized the one with the neon converse was the one and only; Nick Lucas of JONAS.

Joe held up a piece of paper that I recognized as my map to this restaurant. "This fell out of your pocket..." He smiled a little as I took the paper from him. He was obviously trying to be polite but flirt with me at the same time. I smiled, showing off my straight teeth, thanking God that my mother put me in braces when I was a teenager "Thanks, I'm Sabrina..." Joe shook my hand and smiled "I'm Joe, and this is Nick" I grinned bigger "I know...I'm a fan" Their eyes widened in shock and Nick backed up a step, "I'm totally chills though" I added hastily. I saw Nick relax slightly but not so much. "So, what are two parts of JONAS doing at a restaurant…without security?" They kept looking over their shoulders, so I looked over them too. "Do you guys have whiplash or something?" I laughed quietly and Joe turned to scowl at me. That just made me giggle. "I'd tell you, you know…" Nick turned to look at me as well "If some crazy fans were about to attack you, I'd tell you." They didn't answer but relaxed a little more. "You didn't answer my earlier question…what are you two doing here, Without security?" Nick chuckled a little and Joe answered; "we decided to take a break from shooting our TV Show, and we were going to have dinner but this line is taking forever…" I sighed in agreement, "You got that right, and I'm beginning to think that this date stood me up…and my friend ditched me for her boyfriend so now I'm all alone…"

Now I could tell that Joe was hitting on me, probably trying to get me into his bed or something, yeah I knew about their purity rings, but all guys are the same, all they ever want is sex… "This supposed 'date' sounds like a real jerk if he left a girl as hot as you waiting in a line that never seems to move…" I scoffed "what happened to your library card line Joe?" He chuckled "seriously though, you are hot…do you wanna come somewhere else for dinner with us?" I chewed on my lip, contemplating. Should I go with them? On the one hand, it was Joe and Nick of JONAS! On the other hand…who knows what could happen…


	2. C2 Pizza

**Here is the second chapter :) I got some good reviews on it and I'm glad :) so uhm yeah I'm writing the third chapter and will post it up when I'm done and yeah...thanks**

**Chapt. 2**

Nick and Joe both looked at me hopefully, and I made the mistake of looking at them right in the eyes, How can you say 'no' to those huge puppy dog eyes?! "Sure. It can't be anymore boring than it is here talking…We might as well go for a pizza…" They smiled big and we walked out of the restaurant. Nick had found his voice now and asked Joe for the keys, when Joe wouldn't hand them over, Nick started to whine, I never thought I would hear it. "Joe! You said I could drive! It's MY car!" I laughed a little "Awe Joe, let Nick Drive, or I'll walk!" Joe reluctantly handed the keys to Nick, whom I smiled at, he blushed and pressed the unlock button on the keys. I was shocked when I saw what car lights flashed. We walked up to the car, and I couldn't stop staring at it. The glossy black Dodge Charger, screamed "Way out of your price range" but that didn't stop me from dreaming about it. "wow…this is beautiful" I breathed. I walked around the back of the car and ran my fingers over the embossed silver ram. "what is it? 6 cylinder?" I looked at Nick who had the obvious face of someone who was shocked to know a girl who knew cars. "Um...yeah..." A small smile appeared on his face "wow" I said again.

As I caught my breath over the car, I looked at Nick again " how does it drive?" The smile on his face grew "like a dream" I laughed a bit "yup, definitely had that dream plenty of times..." Joe, obviously jealous, cleared his throat very loudly and Nick and I snapped out of our little trance and both of our heads turned to face him. Joe pulled open the door for me. "are we going to go get pizza or stand here drooling over the car?" I blushed and stepped into the car while Joe closed the door behind me, Nick got into the drivers seat, and Joe got in the back. "So...pizza?" Nick turned his head to face me and I smiled "hey, you're driving..." I leaned forward and turned on the radio. One of my many favorite songs was on. Sexy Chick. Nick and Joe both looked at me weirdly and I blushed "sorry...I really like the song" Nick laughed a little and turned it up. I smiled at him and started singing along with the song.

I had the feeling that Joe was jealous of how much Nick and I were talking about his car and other things. Nick drove to the pizza place and we filed into a booth, me beside Joe and across from Nick. We ordered pizza and the waitress asked us what we wanted to drink, Joe ordered a coke, Nick and I both looked at the waitress "diet coke please" we looked at each other and laughed. All through dinner I kept sneaking peeks through my lashes at Nick, who seemed deep in thought...


	3. C3 Flirting

**Chapt. 3**

There was one slice of pizza left and both Nick and I reached for the slice. When our fingertips touched, I felt something like an electric shock run through my hand. Nick looked at me and my eyes met his, that was when I first saw the deepness in his eyes. He gulped and moved his hand, and I could tell he didn't want to, but he tore his eyes away from mine. I looked down and chewed on my lip. Joe was sitting there staring at us both with a dumfounded expression on his face, one second ago we were chatting non stop and now, there was a deep awkward silence that hung over us like a fog.

"Alright, I'm leaving." He started to get up and leave but Nick and I both reached for him and called out "No! don't Go!" We looked at each other and I looked down again. Joe rolled his eyes, "I'm just going to the bathroom. But when I get back, I'd really like you two to talk again… PLEASE" Joe left, leaving Nick and I alone. I looked at Nick and was surprised to see him looking at me too. "So…" I tried to start a conversation "so…" he replied. "Hows the TV show coming?" He nodded "pretty good…we've signed up for a second season but we need episode ideas…" I leaned forward on the table, intrigued and Nick and I started talking about JONAS episode ideas. I moved to sit beside Nick so I wouldn't have to lean over the table to talk to him, besides, I wanted to be closer to him. Joe came back and we included him into our JONAS episode talk. "Hey! What if a distant relative came to live with you guys?" Joe leaned in, interested. "like a cousin?" I shrugged "or…a Twin Joe! That would be--" "Hilarious!" Nick finished. Joe scowled "where are we going to find another me?" I chewed my lip in thought, where indeed? "what if…it was a fraternal twin, that way, they wouldn't have to look THAT much like you…"


	4. C4 Singing in the Rain

**Sorry its short. but it makes it faster for me to upload when its shorter.**

**Chapt 4**

Nick looked at me and smiled "that's a great idea!" He turned to look at Joe again "a Lucas Sister!" "Yeah a—what?!" Nick looked at me "isn't that what you meant? A sister?" I shook my head "no...but a sister could work...she would have to have some form of musical talent..." I was deep in thought again, and I saw Joe's face contort in concentration, then he looked at me and grinned from ear to ear. I looked over my shoulder to make sure no one was behind me, then I looked at Joe again "what?" "Do you have any talent? Obviously in writing stories, but in anything else? Are you musically talented?" I was surprised that he came to this conclusion. "seriously?! You think I could play a Lucas Sister? Me?!" Nick shrugged, "why not, are you musically talented, you look like us, I mean, you have the same style and everything...so..." I scratched the back of my head awkwardly "uhm...well...I don't think...I have talent..." Joe scoffed "Oh come on! Everyone has talent, singing for example...everyone can sing." I stuttered "I-I'm not sure..."

The waitress came up to us "Sorry to interrupt, you look like you were having fun, but were closing in 5 minutes..." I sighed in relief, they'd have to take me home right... I looked at Joe and smirked a tiny bit. He smiled at the waitress charmingly-all his smiles were charming- "thank you" he took out two 20$ bills and put them in her hand "that should cover everything." Nick stood up and pulled me up with him "Keep the change" Joe said as he shrugged on his jacket and Nick helped me into mine and slung his arm around my shoulder as we walked to the car. When we got outside, I noticed that it was really dark, and in the distance, we heard the faint roll of thunder. Why did Nick park so far away? About halfway to the car, it started pouring rain!

All of us stopped and I screamed in shock from the sudden cold. "Where Did this come from?!" Joe and Nick both started laughing, I glared at them and crossed my arms across my chest. They stopped laughing and I couldn't hold it in anymore. The look on their faces made me burst out laughing too. They laughed with me and I put my arms around their torsos. "You know, every time it rains, It makes me want to sing..." I smiled at them and started singing as we walked down the parking lot in the pouring rain "Standing out in the rain, need to know if it's over, cause I would leave you alone..." Nick smiled and joined in "Flooded with all this pain, knowing that I'll never hold her, Like I did, before the storm."

Joe was beaming at me "You HAVE to try out! You're amazing!" Nick nodded in agreement "you really should, I've never heard a girl sing like that before..." I had to smile, these boys could get any girl to do anything they wanted. "Fine! But only because you asked me personally." We finally got to the car and nick opened the door for me. They got in and Nick turned on the heat, all three of us were shivering from the rain. "So..." Nick turned to face me "where do you live?"


	5. C5 First Kiss

**Okay you guys, I know there are 2 people that really like this story, but I'm kinda sad that I'm not getting more reviews...if you like the story, please review and tell me please...**

**Thanks**

**~Sabrina**

**Chapt. 5**

As Nick drove me home, I was asking all sorts of questions about filming and recording, and the

auditions for JONAS. "Well, I think, since you're a co writer now, you just have to act out a scene with

us. But we'll talk to the writers and producers and get a script to you asap." I had to stop Joe right there.

"whoa, whoa, whoa, CO-writer?!" Joe nodded "yeah, without you we wouldn't have an episode." Nick turned the corner to my street and I sighed a little as he pulled into my driveway. "disappointed?" I smiled a tiny smile "a little...but thank you. You guys are really sweet...I guess I'll see you guys at auditions...so...bye..." I opened the door and got out of the car. I started walking up my driveway, I heard another car door slam, and I turned around, half expecting to see my mother or father but instead I saw Nick running up the driveway to me "whats up Nick?" He took a deep breath and leaned down to touch his lips softly to mine. Those sparks that had occurred when I touched his hand, erupted into full fledged fireworks. Just as suddenly as he had leaned down, he pulled away and looked scared "I'm sorry…" I smiled and put my finger on his lips,"I'm not." With that, I leaned up and kissed him again lightly. "goodnight." he gulped and smiled "hey, can I call you sometime?" he held his phone out to me, I laughed, took it, and put my number in the memory "anytime." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and disappeared into my house. I peeked out the window, watching Nick get into his car and driving away.

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed my best friend's number praying for her to pick up. She did "Hey Brina, where did you go? Jake came and you weren't here!" I rolled my eyes " oh forget about Jake, I went on a date with Nick and Joe of JONAS!!" I heard her scoff and start laughing "Look Brina, I know you didn't want to meet Jake, but you don't have to lie about meeting two thirds of JONAS." I rolled my eyes-knowing she couldn't see "fine! Don't believe me, but I'm going to audition for JONAS, and when you see me on the show, I'm gonna say 'I told you so!' oh! And Nick of JONAS kissed me but you don't have to believe me, so yeah...Bye!" I heard her start to protest as I hung up my phone. I went up to my room and threw my cell phone on my bed as I changed out of my clothes to take a nice hot shower…

Just as I stepped out of the shower I heard "Hey Baby" blast from my cell phone. I ran out of the bathroom, in only a towel, tripping over my shoes in the process, and answered it just before It went to voice mail. "Hello?" I heard a chuckle on the other end...

**Haha Im so evil, I know. The next chapter will continue. But only if I get reviews**

**Reviews=Love**

**3 Sabrina**


	6. C6 Phone Calls and Bad News

**Hey guys! Im so sorry I haven't posted in a LONG time, I actually forgot about this story…considering I write a chapter every day. Again, really sorry, and I read the reviews, Okay so without further adue.**

**The story!!!**

**Chapt. 6**

"Hello" I heard a chuckle on the other end. "Nick?" he laughed "how did you know?" I smiled "because every other number that calls me would display their name and picture…" "oh" I smiled "so, why did you call?" "Oh, uhm…well, because, Joe kind of ratted us out and now the rest of my family wants to meet you…" That threw me completley off guard. "R-Really? They want to meet me?" "Yeah…they do" I put him on speaker while I got changed "when?" I asked as I pulled my shirt over my head. "Tomorrow night…" I heard him say quietly. I felt a lump form in my throat, that was quick. "t-tomorrow?" "yeah, is that okay?" I took a deep breath to clear my head "yeah, its fine." "okay, my mom will be happy to hear that…so, what are you doing?" I sat on my bed and took him off speaker "well I just got out of the shower, and now Im getting ready for bed…you?" "Sitting on my bed playing guitar, thinking of you…" I smiled "hey Nick?" I picked up my guitar "yeah?" I strummed a few chords "are uhm…are we…am I…uh…" I heard him chuckle again. "if you want to be…DO you want to be?" I bit my lip. Thinking of myself being Nick Lucas' girlfriend… "yes I do…I mean…I would love to be…" I heard him sigh in relief. "For a second I thought you were going to say no." I laughed, "Has any girl ever turned you down Nick?" he laughed "no…"

We sat there in quiet, still on the phone,, I felt like something was going to happen, something bad… That's when my house phone rang. "Nick, can I call you back?" "sure, I'll talk to you soon" "bye" I hung up the phone and raced into the living room to answer the phone "Hello" "hello is this the Martin residence?" I took a deep breath "yes" "is this Sabrina?" "yes…" I said again" "this is Sargent Wolley of the New Jersey Police Department. I'm sorry to inform you that your parents have been victimized in a shooting. They didn't make it." I felt the tears start flowing "t-thank y-you…" I hung up the phone and ran back up to my room, knocking over a picture of me and my parents in my haste. I picked up my phone and called Nick back. He answered on the second ring "hey" I totally lost my cool and started bawling. "p-please c-come ov-er, I need y-you…" "alright, I'll be there in 10 minutes, Hang tight." And the phone went dead.

**Thanks for reading you guys, again, so so so sorry that I haven't updated recently. **

**Reviews=Lovee!**

**Xoxo**

**Sabrinaa**


	7. C 7 Truth and Tears

**Hey Guys! Heres the newest chapter! It's sad/cute, warning you now, it might make you cry.**

**Chapt. 7 Truth and Tears**

Nick knocked on my door and when I pulled it open, he hugged me. I hugged him back and cried into his chest. We stood there hugging and I cried into his chest until I couldn't cry anymore. When I finally had cried all my tears, my face was red and my eyes were puffy and swollen. I looked like a frog, I was surprised that Nick didn't leave me right there. He hugged me to him tightly "what's wrong?" I looked up at him, his face was sad and loving and caring. I pulled him over to the couch and sat down. He sat beside me and pulled me into his lap, I leaned my head on his chest and stared straight ahead of me, at a picture of my parents and I on vacation three summers ago. We were so happy in that picture, and now, it stood there, mocking me. "My parents died…" I whispered quietly, unsure if he would hear me, but he did. "When?" "tonight…that phone call that interrupted ours…was the chief of police…my parents were shot…they were murdered Nick…" ilooked up at him with new tears forming in my eyes. I saw the look of caring and love for me in his eyes, he felt my pain. I felt a small tear escape out of the corner of my eye and he leaned down to kiss it away. "Don't cry, come on, please don't cry, I know it hurts but you have to be strong…" He wiped another rouge tear from my cheek and I smiled a little smile "why are you so good to me?" he stroekd my hair "because I care about you, a lot." He hugged me to him again and kissed the top of my head. "Can you stay with me tonight?" I looked up at him and he smiled a soft smile. "Sure, let me call my mom" I noddded and stroked his cheek, he pulled out his phone and called his mom. I heard her ask why and he looked at me, I nodded, allowing him to tell her. I closed my eyes to keep the tears in when he said "her parents died" He said nothing else except "okay, thanks mom. She'll be happy to know that. I'll tell her. Bye" and he hung up. I looked at him and he smiled a little "My mom sends her condolences and she says that I can stay as long as you need me… oh and she understands if you don't want to meet them tomorrow…" I smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "you get you're sweetness from your mom." He chuckled lightly "yeah, I get that from a lot of people, that somehow meet me and my mom…" I sighed "come on…" he said as he gently picked me up bridal style "wheres your room?"


	8. C 8 Awkward Questions

**Hey Guys! Sorry for it taking so long! I do have a life outside of Fanfiction…and Its getting pretty busy! But the next two chapters are going up today, since they're both short. This one has some innuendos…and swearing…but nothing M Rated so no worries**

**  
Enjoyy **

**Awkward Questions**

Nick brought me up to my room and lay me gently on my bed, and he kissed my forehead "try to sleep baby, I'll be here…" "No!" I protested and pulled him down, crashing my lips onto his. He pulled away slowly, not wanting to hurt my feelings "none of that now baby, I'm not going to leave…" "I Don't care…I want you here." I pulled him down on my bed beside me and snuggled into his chest. I heard him sigh and he ran his fingers through my hair. "I have some shorts if you don't wanna stay in your jeans…or you could just sleep in your boxers if youw ant…" I smiled and peeks up at him through my lashes. He chuckled and pulled me up to sit on his stomach and straddle him. I smiled cutely "I like this position too…but it's even better without clothes in the way." I leaned down to kiss him lightly and he pulled away again. Him and his goddamn morals…the one time I want sex, im with the guy who has to marry me before he fucks me. He sighed and put his hand on my cheek "you're tired and in pain, you're not thinking straight baby. GO to sleep and I'm going to stay here all night and hold you." I sighed and rolled off of him. "Tell me one thing" He looked at me "what do you want to know?" I leaned my head on his chest "do you WANT to have sex with me?"


	9. C 9 Awkward Answers

**Heres the next chapter**

**Enjoy**

**Awkward Answers**

Nick sighed "Go to sleep babe, you're so tired, you're not thinking straight." I rolled my eyes "Stop it." I sat up and looked at him "please, I just want to know your answer. I am thinking perfectly straight, I ust want to know if you want me too…" My pain filled eyes searched his caring ones, in hope for the answer; I found it. "Yes okay, I love you and I really do want you, but I don't want to take advantage of you, You're in pain and when you do…have it…you should be pain free." I nodded and leaned my head on his chest again "that's all I wanted to know." He kissed the top of my head and whispered "sweet dreams baby" I drifted off to sleep shortly after. When I awoke, Nick was not beside me. I got out of my bed and looked outside. Nick was in his jeans, but shirtless, leaning on my balcony. I walked out to him and leaned on the balcony beside him "morning…" He put his arm around my waist and pulled me into a hug "morning baby, how are you feeling?" I sighed and leaned my head on his shoulder. "a little…sore…" he chuckled but I knew that he understood what I meant. He held me closer to him "you'll be okay babe…" I nodded and we stood there for a little while, then I lifted his arm off me and went inside. He followed me downstairs and into the kitchen. I poured myself and him a bowl of cereal and we ate in scilence. After I cleaned up, I went back upstairs, opened my closet and started looking for something to wear to meet his parents…


	10. C10 Meeting the Family

**Hey guys! Im SOOOO sorry that I haven't uploaded in a LONG time, I couldn't find the book with the story in it. I swear I will upload more often, and to show you, im uplodaing 5 chapters right after each other, so I'll stop talking and let you guys read the story **

**Meeting the Family **

"Hey, what are you doing?" Nick asked me curiously. I looked over my shoulder at him "I'm getting ready; your parents want to meet me…" "You still want to meet my parents?" I gave him a skeptical look and sat beside him on my bed "of course. Why wouldn't I want to meet your parents?" Nick shrugged "well, I was just considering how you would feel, seeing as how your parents just died…my parents are probably the last people you want to see…" I leaned my head on his shoulder "thanks for caring Nicky, but I'm fine. I want to go. I want to meet your parents, and Frankie, and Kevin…" He wrapped his arm around my waist "alright. If youre sure this is what you want. Just let me know if you change your mind. Put on something casual." I laughed and kissed him on the cheek, and he left me to get changed. I put on black skinny jeans, and a black off the shoulder top with black balet flats. I straightened my bangs and pulled my wavy brown hair into a side ponytail. Before leaving my room I transferred everything from my silver balloon purse, to my black Coach purse then I finally went downstairs, where Nick was waiting for me.

We went out to his car and he started driving to his house. On the way I fiddled with the strap of my purse, I was nervous as hell about meeting his parents, what if they didn't like me? Would he dump me because of what his family thought of me? I really hoped not. We hit a red light and he looked over at me, he grabbed my hand, firmly but gently and my eyes met his, it seemed like he read my mind, because he lifted my hand to his lips and kissed it lightly, "they're going to love you, don't be nervous." I smiled and held his hand while he continued driving.

Not long after, he pulled up outside of the house and he looked at me once more "are you sure?" I took a deep breath and nodded "yes, I'm sure." He nodded and leaned in to peck my lips lightly before going inside. We walked up the stairs to the front door, Nick held my hand as he pushed the door open. Joe looked up from the keyboard as the door opened and smiled at me "Mom! Dad! They're here!" He got up and hugged me, squeezing me a little too tightly, and I heard Nick clear his throat. Joe pulled away and gave his brother a smirk that I couldn't read the meaning behind. I looked up at Nick with confusion on my face but he shook his head and led me into the kitchen.

Kevin and Frankie came down the stairs and into the kitchen behind us, smiling at me and Mrs. Lucas turned around from the stove. She envelopped me in a big hug "welcome! I am so sorry about your parent's sweetie, but Paul and I will always be here for you!" I looked at Nick who was shaking his head in embarrassment and I smiled "thank you Mrs. Lucas…" She smiled warmly at me "oh sweetie, you can call me Denise." I was given hugs by Mr. Lucas, and Kevin, but Frankie seemed shy. They made me feel very welcome, and for the first time in a very long time, I felt like I actually belonged to a family…

**Again, im SO sorry for not updating more often. Like I said, I have five (5) chapters to upload after this one.**

**So I hope you enjoyed**

**Reviews=Love**


	11. C11 Dinner, Tears & Talking

**Hey Guys so here is the next part of the story**

**Enjoy **

**I don't own anything**

**Dinner, Tears & Talking**

"You'll stay for dinner won't you dear?" Denise was just so nice that I had to say yes. The truth was, I didn't want to leave. It was great to feel like I had a family again, Durning dinner, I sat between Joe and Nick, and I saw how my family life should have been, talkative and happy, not awkward and quiet like mine used to be. I felt tears welling up in my eyes, so I excused myself. I went to the washroom and sat on the toilet, I started crying uncontrollably. Soon I heard three anxious knocks on the bathroom door, "Sabrina, honey, are you okay?" Mrs. Lucas seemed worried and Nick tried to open the door, "Babe, please, let me in…" I took a few deep breaths and wiped my face to rid myself of the evidence. I opened the door and was engulfed by Nick in a huge, warm, caring and loving hug. Mrs. Lucas patted my back. Without warning, I felt the tears start flowing again, and Nick pulled me tighter to him. I sobbed into his shoulder and he just held me. I heard him tell his mom that we were going to get some air, and I was vaugley aware of him helping me into my jacket, and walking down the driveway and down the street.

Nick held me close to him, the entire time. I looked up at him "Nick…I'm so sorry…" He looked down at me with confusion on his face "for what? You did nothing wrong. You actually surprised me, I really didn't think that you would even want to come, I just want to know what set you off and make you start crying…" I sniffled "it was actually…seeing you as a family, it was so…loving and well, nothing like my family dinners used to be. It was always awkward…they would try too hard to make a conversation, and…well…they would always end up talking to eachother. Before my mom started cheating…" Nick looked at me with surprise "your mom was cheating on your dad?" I gave him an incredoulous look "out of all that information, you managed to only hear that?" Nick laughed and hugged me "I'm sorry, it just really popped out at me." I rolled my eyes "whatever, it's all behind me now. Can we go back to your house?" Nick's look of surprise turned into concern "are you sure you want to? I could take you back to your house…"

I shook my head "I want to go. I have to apologize and thank your parents, and plus, I promised Frankie I'd play him in Guitar Hero…" We turned the corner and ended up back on his street. When we walked back into the house, the scene changed from happy and fun, to worried and somber. Paul and Denise were talking anxiously in the kitchen while Joe and Frankie were playing Guitar Hero. Denise looked up when she heard the door open and I walked in behind Nick…

**So that's it for this chapter, Im writing the next one right now.**

**Reviews=Love **


End file.
